Catching Stars
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[AU] I can get anything I want. I can do anything I want. But trying to get you and make you mine is going to be like trying to catch stars; you're going to be too out of my reach, and it's possible that you won't be in the same place where I know you always are anymore. —NatsuღLucy—
1. ღOne: I'll Be An Angelღ

**Catching Stars**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** AU. I can get anything I want. I can do anything I want. But trying to get you and make you mine is going to be like trying to catch stars; you're going to be too out of my reach, and it's possible that you won't be in the same place where I know you always are anymore. NatsuღLucy. [Ongoing]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes. And, short chapters alert!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Authoress' Note:** So, this is supposed to be a drabble series, but I can't seem to compile these all up into exactly a hundred words, so this is going to be a sorta drabble series. **:P** Okay, now the authoress is not making any sense so the readers should now go and read her story. Toodles! :3

* * *

**Catching Stars**  
_One:_ I'll Be An Angel

* * *

I AM NOT CONTENT WITH everything I have right now. They are all insignificant; they either break or fade away in time, and I don't want that. What I want is something that will last forever, something that I will treasure above all things.

And this is why I'd picked her.

I'm rich, that's true. It's why I can get anything I want.

However, she's an entirely different matter altogether.

She isn't like other girls who fawn over me or tries to get close to me because I'm wealthy. She's rich, too, but she is also intelligent, beautiful, and independent.

That's what I like about her.

And no matter what it takes, I'm going to get her.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She's my age, and she's my classmate.

And the first time we'd met, she'd punched me straight in the jaw, glaring at me while she told me that I should be ashamed of myself.

Then I saw the white-haired girl who was hiding behind her with tears in her eyes and I understood.

That girl was Lisanna Strauss, one of my playthings. Apparently, after I'd told her that she was nothing to me and that she was only a toy, she'd told everything to Lucy, her close friend. And for that, the latter came straight up to me even though she didn't know me and got her revenge.

At that moment, I'd hated her. I'd hated her so much that I played pranks on her and even threatened her to leave the school. I wasn't used to being hit by a girl. I was a _guy_, for Pete's sake, and guys have their own egos. Mine had been badly hurt because of her, and I wasn't about to rest until I gave her just exactly what she deserved.

But then one day, that all changed.

I was in my limo one night when I saw her. She was being cornered by some perverts in the alley, and at that moment, rage piled up inside me that I had seen red.

With that, I forcefully told my driver to stop and then I pushed open the car door. with a bang. My fury didn't recede even after I'd knocked the living daylights out of those drunken idiots.

When none were left, I turned to look at her, my breath coming out in shallow gasps as I panted heavily for air. Adrenaline was still coursing inside of me, and I was still unsatisfied.

I had to know if she was all right, so I walked over to her.

"Did they hurt you in any way?" I asked her furiously.

"N—No…" she replied shakily, staring at me with scared brown eyes.

At that moment, I relaxed considerably. "Sorry…" I said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'll go now."

But before I could even turn away, she grabbed me by the hand and, to my surprise, pulled me towards her. She then wrapped her arms around me and sobbed heavily, whispering over and over to my ear that she was scared, so, _so_ scared. My heart aching, I patted her slowly on the back, reassuring her that she was safe now and that I would never let anyone hurt her ever again.

I guess that was when I started to fall in love with her.

But she and I can't be together.

Why?

Because she and her family are moving next month to Canada.

I won't get to see her again.

Damn, it hurts.

And to add it all up, she doesn't like me. She'd made it clear after that pervert incident that I am such a good friend and that she hoped that she can hang out with me more.

And so there it goes. My love story's impossible to gain. It's difficult to accomplish, and I have the feeling that it won't end happily.

I can't move with her; my family's adamant on staying.

And I get the feeling that her dad doesn't like me very much.

Now, as I stare up at the sky looking at the stars, I think that she very much resembles one.

She's a star, a beautiful, kind star that I can't reach.

So, to summarize, the first time I've fallen in love… _It's agonizing_.

* * *

End—One

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it. Kind of lame, actually. It's not the best I can do, but at least it's distracting enough for me to continue on writing. :) So, what do you guys think?


	2. ღTwo: You'll Be Mineღ

**Catching Stars**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. Now that I know this isn't as lame as I thought it is, I'll rest easy writing the chapters.

* * *

**Catching Stars**  
_Two:_ You'll Be Mine

* * *

CLASS ENDS, AND I feel tired. Maybe it's because of the lessons. Maybe it's because of the dreary, rainy weather.

Maybe it's because she's going to leave next month.

I clutch my hair in mild frustration. It's ridiculous. My thoughts are occupied just by some girl who has caught my interest.

And no, I'm not in love with her. I just want her.

Nothing more than that.

I guess.

"Hey!"

I stiffen as I recognize that awfully cheerful voice.

As I thought, I think wryly to myself as I see her skip over to me with a genial smile on her face.

"Where you headed?" she asks, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

I raise an eyebrow. "Home."

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm riding my limo."

"Then you can give me a ride home."

I blink. _She... She has the gall to..._

She laughs at the look on my face. "What's with that expression, dummy? Come on. I don't have much time left here."

At that, my eyes narrow.

She says it so casually like...

_Like it's nothing at all._

"Fine," I say crisply, turning my back on her and walking off towards the exit.

I can hear her resounding footsteps as she runs to catch up to me.

"Hey," she breathes out, "why are you being a little snobby today?"

I give her a sidelong glance. Ignoring her question, I ask, "Why are you acting like we're friends, Heartfilia?"

She shrugs. "You saved my life, Dragneel. When you appeared just as I was about to get in deep trouble, that was the start of our friendship." A bright smile lights up her features. "And I'd really like to think that we're going to be good friends until... well... until I leave."

I do not reply. _Friends, huh?_

Lucy Heartfilia, I do not want to be your friend.

_I want you to be mine._

* * *

-;-

* * *

"I FORGIVE YOU. JUST this once concerning Lisanna, though."

I glance at her. "What are you talking about?"

Oh I know exactly what she's talking about.

Exasperation flashes across her features for a fleeting moment. "About Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss. My best friend, remember?"

"Ah." I look out the window, uninterested. "I told her that there would be no strings attached between us, but she didn't listen to me. And look at what happened now."

"She can't help it, you know," she counters defensively. "She can't control her feelings."

Now I'm starting to get annoyed by this topic. "Look, Heartfilia," I say in a hard tone, turning my head towards her with an icy gaze. "Mind your own business, okay? Lisanna Strauss is old news. Don't talk about her again."

As expected, an indignant look appears on her face, and I can't say that I haven't flinched.

"You know what, Dragneel? I give up." She opens the car door and glares at me. "Because I had thought that I can make you change your ways by being friends with you. But I guess I was wrong. You're impossible."

With that said, she jumps out of the car.

_When it's still moving._

I gape at her audacity. "That... That crazy little—_Stop the car_!"

Without waiting for the engine to completely cease its tracks, I jump out of the open door and run after her.

Since I'm a natural athlete, it isn't that hard to catch up to her. She's just a girl, after all.

And I'm a _guy_.

When I catch her by the wrist and spin her around to face me, I get a glimpse of her frustrated expression and something inside me softens.

"Why are you here?" she demands. "You want to make me your toy, too?"

"No." I smirk, leaning towards her until our faces are close enough. "Don't you get it, Heartfilia? I want you to be _mine_."

And then I feel utmost satisfaction as her brown eyes go wide in shock and her lips part in a silent message.

* * *

End—Two

* * *

**A/N:** Natsu is OOC because he's been raised differently compared to canon. Sorry about that, but I've been itching to write a story that's completely, utterly AU with no restrictions. If you don't want to read any more, I won't force you. :)


	3. ღThree: I'll Get Youღ

**Catching Stars**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter's finally here! Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Catching Stars**  
_Three:_ I'll Get You

* * *

SHE'S BEEN AVOIDING ME lately, and I don't like it.

She has always struck me as the kind of person who doesn't run away from anything. She has always seemed so calm and confident about the things she does.

She has always been perfect yet imperfect at the same time.

"Lucy," I say breathlessly, grabbing her wrist just before she can leave the classroom, "wait."

She looks at me with wide eyes and tries to get me to let go. "W—What do you want, Natsu?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? I want to know why you're avoiding me."

Her face flushes a deep red. "I—It's only normal when you say something so... so _ridiculous_ like you did last night!"

"Ridiculous?" I smirk at her knowingly. "If it's ridiculous, then why are you blushing?"

"N—No, I'm not!" She struggles against my iron grip on her wrist. "Please let go of me now. I have to go home."

"No."

"Why?" Her voice sounds almost desperate.

"I want to hear what you think of me."

"A friend," she replies hastily, not looking at me straight in the eyes. "Just a friend."

I let her go. "Then I bet I'll have your heart by the end of the week."

She stares at me in disbelief. "What... What are you saying...?"

I grab her wrist again and pull her close until our faces are only centimeters apart. "I'm saying," I drawl coolly, "that I am going to make you fall in love with me by the end of the week... Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

End—Three

* * *

**A/N:** This is a drabble series. :D

The real chasing after is going to begin in the next drabble. Whoo! Natsu's so intense here.


End file.
